The Shirt
by Kootenai
Summary: In which Dean comes back to the motel to find an angel when he didn't expect one.


This is my first completed Destiel fic ever so... I hope you enjoy it! I wrote it at like six in the morning because the plot bunnies wouldn't let me sleep. So here is some fluff to deal with everything Season Gr8 has dealt us so far.

* * *

When Dean had dropped Sam off at the library and returned to the motel, he had not thought anything about what he could possibly be walking in on. Instead, he opened the door, entered, ran a hand down his face and fished a beer from the mini-fridge. He sat down on the bed nearest the door and rolled the cold bottle in his hands, his mind already wandering away from the case and towards what he was going to do in this brief amount of Sam-less time. If Dean wasn't too preoccupied with his thoughts and beer, he might've noticed the water in the bathroom had stopped running. Instead, he finished off the beer and lay down on the crappy mattress, green eyes boring lazy holes in the ceiling. Somewhere in his mind he had started a slideshow of his favorite pictures from Busty Asian Beauties and was smirking to himself. Naturally, when the door to the bathroom opened, Dean wasn't expecting it.

Reflexively, he pulled a knife from his jacket pocket and stood up to defend himself properly, pulling himself up to his full height. From a cascade of steam, Castiel emerged; suit pants slung low on his hips, white towel over his head with his hands furiously trying to towel dry his hair. Water dripped down from his neck, caressing his collarbone and slipping down his lean chest. He was humming tunelessly to himself and seemed to deem his hair dry enough before pulling the towel back down and resting it on his pale shoulders. Blue eyes met green, at first startled but then curious as they glanced from eyes to blade and back again.

"Dean, I was unaware that you had returned. Forgive me for using the shower without your permission first."

Dean hadn't moved a muscle. First of all, when the hell did Cas start showering? Second, why the hell did he need Dean's permission? Third, what the ever-loving fuck was he doing there standing half naked and sexy as sin while Dean was around?

Castiel narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, towel dry hair falling to the side a bit. "…Dean?"

Dean shook himself out of whatever he state he was in and put the knife back where it belonged. "Christ, Cas you scared the crap outta me. What the hell are you even doing here?"

"I was taking a shower. I assumed it would be incorrect for me to occupy a stranger's shower. Am I wrong?"

"No. No, you're not wrong. But since when did angels need showers?"

"We don't require showers, Dean. I just happen to enjoy the spray of hot water on my flesh. It is… relaxing." Castiel shrugged, a trait long ago picked up from Dean. "I believe there is still hot water if you would like a shower as well."

Dean shook his head, not processing the information. "Okay, wait. Lemme get this straight. You, Castiel, Angel of the Lord, enjoy taking showers?" There was a curt nod from Cas. "You also walk around half naked afterwards?"

Castiel glanced around the room and then at the floor, face reddening slightly. "It seemed like a ritual both you and your brother partake in. First there is a shower, and then there is clothing on the lower half of your body along with excessive use of the towel. Am I understanding this wrong?"

Dean dragged his hand down his face again, unsure of what to do. It was one thing to be attracted to an angel and not act on it. Hell, he's been doing it for a while now. It would just mess things up. But this… Castiel walking around in front of him, half dressed, water dripping down long lengths of skin, this was not fair. Whoever was trying his patience was obviously sure he was a masochist.

He let out a low whine, an indecisive sound that even Dean wouldn't ever say actually came from his mouth. Looking away, he pulled off the green shirt he wore over a t-shirt and tossed it to Cas.

"Put that on."

Castiel's reply was muffled, telling Dean that he hadn't caught the shirt but let it land on his face, "Why?"

Dean felt his face get warm as he pinched his nose in frustration. "Cas, just… please. Put on the damn shirt."

There was a soft breath on the back of his neck and a low, "Why, Dean?" in his ear. Dean just looked up at the ceiling, cursing whatever being that decided to hate his existence today.

"Cas, I can't tell you why okay? Just-"

"Is it because you wish to copulate with me?"

Dean stopped midsentence and turned to face Cas, hoping to whatever God was out there that Cas was joking. However all he saw was the same face, serious, a little curious, intrigued and a tad bit tired around the eyes. For once, Castiel blinked before Dean did.

"I apologize. Was that something I was not supposed to say?"

"…How long."

The head tilt returned, "Pardon?"

"How long have you known about… that."

"Since the first Thursday of last month."

It was Dean's turn to blink and look confused, "Dude, and you didn't say anything?"

"I believed that it was a passing idea. You never seemed quite interested in an actual romantic relationship of any kind and showed no signs of courting. I had dismissed it entirely."

"But there was a time you spent entertainin' the idea?"

Castiel let out a soft sigh and seemed slightly more tired than usual. "Dean, I love all of God's creations, but there is something warmer, brighter and slightly more terrifying about the love I have felt for you since I held your broken soul in my grace. I never acted on it because I did not know what it was. I took to trying to figure out exactly what made you different."

Dean ran moments through his head. All the times Castiel stared at him, all the times he looked at him in confusion then glanced at Sam, each time he turned one corner of his mouth up in a half smile, how he came whenever Dean called but never for Sam, how he was always _his_ angel and no one else's.

Worry spread across Cas' face when Dean started to slip into memory land. "Dean? Are you alright?"

Dean snapped back, eyes widening then glancing from chapped lips to just drying bedhead, to concerned orbs of blue and then back down to Cas' lips again.

"Aw, fuck it."

He closed the gap between them, hands reaching out to grab shoulders (which he found were clad in his own shirt) and pulling them together into one straight line of heat. At first it was just the pressure of lips on lips, but that only lasted for a second before Castiel let out a soft gasp of surprise followed by an approving groan. Dean tilted his head slightly and pulled at Cas' bottom lip asking for something he wasn't going to be refused. Lips parted and tongues were introduced to each other, a quick dance of dominance flashing between mouths. For a newbie, Cas was doing a damn good job of keeping up, and the level of enthusiasm was _hot._

Dean found arms wrapped around him, slowly inching towards his ass. He let out a low chuckle and pushed Cas down and onto the bed, where he started to trail kisses and bites down his neck and then nipping at Cas' collarbone. At one point he pulled back up to look at his angel who was lying beneath him, eyes blown wide, lips red and swollen and looking fucking beautiful.

With careful fingers, Dean tried to pull his shirt off of Castiel but stopped short when he seemed confused.

"C'mon, Cas. Take it off." He bent down and tried to pull Cas back into another kiss, but Cas wasn't letting himself get distracted.

"Dean."

"What?" It was _not_ a whine.

"Dean, you just told me to put the shirt on and now you wish for me to take it off. I do not understand the purpose of wearing the shirt to begin with."

Dean let out a chuckle and let his forehead touch his angel's, "Cas, the shirt is not of import. And at the moment, neither are the pants."

He let Cas process this before being pulled back into another kiss. "I understand but I have a question. If my clothes are not of import, then why are you still wearing yours?"

The hunter let out a soft smirk, "Let's fix that shall we?"

Cas smiled softly before sitting up a little and biting Dean's ear gently, "Yes. Let's."

~End~

* * *

If you enjoyed it, send a review! If you feel like something needs to be worked on, send me a review! I can't get any better unless I get feedback so... Thanks for reading. ^_^

-Kootenai


End file.
